Klaus Voorhees (Earth-14042)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-14042 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = King Ryū | First = Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Klaus Voorhees, a.k.a. King Cobra, was one of the many supervillains imprisoned at the Raft. When Loki attacked the Raft to get his hands on the DISK technology, he freed several of the imprisoned villains, including King Cobra. Rather than join the battle against the Avengers, King Cobra took Pepper Potts hostage to force the Avengers to surrender. When Akira and his friends noticed this, they decided to interfere. Akira approached King Cobra and pretended he wanted to trade the last biocode installer for Pepper. This way, he lured the villain towards some containers, which were then dropped on top of King Cobra by Chris. This only temporarily stopped King Cobra since he easily managed to free himself, but by then the kids had already rescued Pepper, allowing Iron Man to resume the fight and take out King Cobra. King Cobra was returned to his DISK when Loki recalled his army. His DISK was then lost along with all other DISKs when Akira and Loki accidently created a dimensional oscillation and ended up in a bank vault in New York City. Hikaru tried to retrieve it, but Rosetta Riley beat him to it and d-smashed King Cobra to attack Hikaru. Hikaru was saved by Spider-Man, who gave him the DISK containing Thor. Hikaru d-smashed Thor, who easily defeated King Cobra. Realizing she lost, Riley recalled King Cobra to his DISK and fled the scene. When the Celebrity Five took Spider-Man, Jessica and Edward captive on board of their ship, but Edward and Jessica managed to escape through the ventilation ducts, Rosetta sends King Cobra into the ducts to capture them. He managed to capture Jessica, but when Iron Man arrived with Hulk's DISK she escaped from him by biting his tail. In the fight that followed, King Cobra was defeated by the combined efforts of Iron Man and Captain America and was subsequently D-secured by Jessica. His DISK was lost again after the Avengers' fight with Loki at the latter's Ice Palace. . King Cobra is next seen when Deadpool attacks him in a villain joint in Mexico, and steals Iron Fist' DISk from him. Angered, King Cobra follows Diamondback to the Avengers' base, along with the rest of the Serpent Society. The team was quickly defeated and returned to their DISKs, however. Afterwards, King Cobra reveals that Red Skull was the one who released them from their DISKs. When the Avengers refuse to make them their leader, Deadpool takes all 3 DISKs wit him and handed them over to Tiger Shark when the latter confronted him. Tiger Shark took King Cobra and the rest of the Serpent Society with him to Wakanda to set up one of the 5 bases from which Red Skull intended to destroy the Earth. When Black Panther and Wasp attacked the base to destroy the Gaia Anchor and free the hostages, King Cobra once more captured Jessica (who had infiltrated the control tower to disable the electrified handcuffs of the hostages). Black Panther freed her by throwing 2 of his Vibranium Energy Daggers at King Cobra, before being D-secured by Tiger Shark. By deploying the new Build Up Armor that Tony Stark had built for her, Wasp was able to defeat all four villains, after which all of them were D-Secured by Jessica. | Powers = Those of Earth-616 Klaus Voorhees | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Human/Snake Hybrids